


The Stars Above

by queen_scribbles



Series: Astrid Hawke Canon [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Viscount Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: This fic is brought to you by the songs “Never Stop(Wedding Version)” (Safetysuit) and “Best Friend”(Jason Mraz)





	The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by the songs “Never Stop(Wedding Version)” (Safetysuit) and “Best Friend”(Jason Mraz)

 

She had never wanted to hit something so badly in her life. Not even when she was twelve and Carver had--accidentally, he swore--decapitated her favorite doll. (Not that she played with it anymore; it was purely a sentimental keepsake, one of the few things she never had to leave behind.) But even that paled in comparison to today.

Ironic, since today was supposed to be all about celebrating and new beginnings and-

“So this is where you’re hiding.”

Astrid mustered up an apologetic smile at Sebastian’s comment. “Sorry. I couldn’t take one more noble weaving a backhanded insult into their congratulations on my new position.” 

He laughed, leaning against the railing next to her. “Politicking getting to you already, Your Grace?”

She rolled her eyes and lightly whacked his shoulder. “Don’t you start with that nonsense, or I _swear_ I’ll spend the first month after we reclaim Starkhaven calling you solely ‘my prince’.”

Another chuckle, this one quieter. “You say that as if it’s a _bad_ thing, lass.”

“ _Sebastian!_ ” A slow smile spread across Astrid’s face as she realized what he was doing. “I appreciate the distraction, really, but how long d’you think I have before I’m missed?”

“Oh, a good bit yet,” Sebastian assured her, stilling her nervously tapping hand with a gentle touch. “It’s a big enough party, and everyone’s enjoying themselves, those who notice your absence will likely assume you’re simply mingling elsewhere.”

“Mm, I approve of your logic, Ser Vael.” Astrid smiled. “I think I’ll keep you.”

“And I appreciate that,” he drawled, slipping his hand under hers and turning it so their fingers interlocked. The stood in comfortable silence for a long moment, staring up at the stars, until the faint strains of music drifted out from the main hall.

“Oh, I love this song,” Astrid said wistfully, free hand tapping out the gentle beat.

“Well, then.” Sebastian stepped back, briefly freeing his hand from hers--only to half-bow and extend it toward her once more. “Might I have the honor of this dance, Your Grace?”

She shot him a dirty look for the honorific, but placed her hand in his.  “Certainly, Ser Vael. Though you do realize, I hope, that dancing was not a scheduled part of the evening. If we’re seen, people will talk.”

“Let them. We need this.” He pulled her close, their hands settling precisely where they belonged, and they began to move in slow, gentle circles.

“Well, since we’ve established that _I’ll_ be fine, it’s only fair for me to return the courtesy,” Astrid murmured, head tucked under Sebastian’s chin. “How are you holding up?”

“Ach, you know I’m more accustomed to these sorts of parties, lass,” Sebastian deflected softly, hand pressing against the small of her back.

“Sebastian.” Her tone was one of gentle scolding. She pulled back, cupping her hand against his cheek. “I can tell you haven’t been sleeping, and that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Well I know it,” he sighed quietly. “I’m... better. It’s still hard, but it helps...”

“Knowing people care?” Astrid finished.

Sebastian shook his head. “Know _you_ care, Astrid.”

The lighting was too poor for him to see her blush. “Well, you do have me there,” she confessed as they continued moving in slow, swaying steps. “I love you to the stars above, Sebastian.”

He barely hesitated before returning, “And I love you to the depths of the sea, lass.”

Astrid chuckled lightly. “Hm, we’ll just have to call that a draw, then.” She was quiet for a moment. “You know I’ll always be here for you, right?”

“Aye.” He rested his cheek against the top of her head. “Unfortunately, I think right now you need to be here for your guests more than for me.” As if in agreement, the song ended, and he very reluctantly let her go. “But I did very much enjoy the dance, _Viscountess._ ” 

“As did I,” Astrid agreed, smirking slightly as he brush a kiss against the back of her hand. “We’ll have to do it again at your coronation, _Prince_.”

>*<>*<>*<>*<

And they did. It was somewhat more difficult; Astrid being pregnant did nothing to make her more graceful, but dance they did, heedless of the audience and the murmurings that swept the room. _Married with a child on the way_ had been an immense help securing the throne, they didn’t care if it drew a few extra glances.

“Sebastian?” Astrid breathed, just above a whisper, as they swayed together on the dance floor.

“Mmm?” he replied, just as softly.

“I love you to the stars above.”

She felt the chuckle rumble low in his chest before he replied as she knew he would. “An’ I love you to the depths of the sea.”

Astrid tipped her head back to meet his gaze as she, as always, playfully conceded, “I guess we’ll have to call it a draw.”

“Aye. That we will.” Sebastian followed the whispered word with bending down to steal a kiss.

She happily obliged. “Congratulations on your coronation, Prince Vael.”

He grinned and pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead. “I never could’ve done it without you, Princess Vael.”

Astrid wrinkled her nose. “Princess makes me sound fancy and pretentious.”

“No, it makes you sound important,” Sebastian contradicted, sweeping her into a turn. “Which you are.”

“Mm, well, who am I to argue with the man in charge?”

“Usually the first in line.”

“Lies and slander!” she protested in mock horror, fighting a laugh. “I would _**never**. Debate_, maybe. Not argue.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Whatever you say, lass.”

“I say kiss me again, your highness,” she smirked.

“As you wish.” This kiss turned deep enough it took them a minute to notice when the music stopped.

It was the one “scandal” the Prince and Princess Vael never quite lived down.

>*<>*<>*<>*<

The next time they danced together, there was no music. No audience. Just the stars above and the nighttime noises audible from the balcony where they’d hidden themselves away.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Sebastian whispered, cheek pressed against Astrid’s hair as he held her close.

“Me, too,” she whispered back, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her husband’s embrace washed away visions of the Nightmare she’d left behind. “Sebastian? I love you to the stars and back.”   

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly canon, except for the end. That's wishful thinking on my part, since Astrid stayed in the Fade to fight the Nightmare in Here Lies the Abyss


End file.
